uchi
by lash uchiha
Summary: akatsuki


Aku Lash uchiha, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Uchi chan, aku adalah clan uchiha tersembunyi. Aku dilahirkan di Iwagakure, karna itu aku tidak ikut dibantai Itachi uchiha (namun, dia adalah idola ku). Umurku 16 tahun, lahir 24 November tahun xx, hobiku banyak, makanan faforitku semua, kecuali makanan manis-manis. Cita-cita ku menjadi seorang manga (pengarang komic). Nama ayah dan ibuku….

(Reders: **SEBANARNYA INI CERITA APA, SEH!!?**).

(Uchi: WAH,,,, PROVIL KU KAN JUGA PENTING!!!!?)

*RAME-RAME DIGEBUKIN WARGA SEKAMPUNG*

Baiklah kita mulai ceritanya *dengan wajah cantik (yang sebenarnya tidak cantik PLES habis digebukin)

akhirnya AKU MERESMIKAN FIC PERTAMAKU!!!!!

………………………………KRIK… KRIK…………………………………..

*yang suka adu jangkrik, silahkan beli di tempat Kakuzu*

(ps: bawa uang lebih)

**Disclamer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei (panjang banget).**

Ini adalah desa Iwagakure, Uchi adalah BLA BLA BLA…

*setelah pidato selama 5 hari* (sangat gak logis)

"HEBAT!!" teriak Uchi dengan wajah riang nan cantik (yang sebenarnya tidak cantik PLES wajah yang masih bonyok)

**ITU SIH GAK PENTING!!!!**

"INI LUAR BIASA!!! DIATAS BATAS NORMAL

alias GAK NORMAL!!!!!" teriaknya lagi.

(sebenarnya makhluk aneh ini NGOMONG OPO, SEH!!?)

"OH... MY... GOD... !!!" teriaknya lagi super lebay.

"INI BENAR-BENAR SUPER FAN-"

**DHUAAAAAAR**

Teriakan Uchi yang kesekian kalinya ini akhirnya

terhenti karena ledakan super besar yang dapat merubuhkan satu hektar pohon dhuren.

"KAU ITU GILA, YA!?" Bentak seorang cowok

dengan rambut kuning khasnya dan mata kiri yang di tutup dengan alat...

*tidak tau namanya*

(pokoke alatlah!)

"pagi-pagi udah berisik!!! Ganggu tidur orang tahu!!!!!" bentak Deidara pada Uchi yang masih duduk di lantai karena terkena nuklir Deidara.

"Dei-chan jahat sekali!!!! Untuk ke 735.428.999 kalinya aku didamprat pake dinamit" rengek Uchi masih dengan wajah cantik (yang sebenarnya tidak cantik PLES gosong karena ledakan Deidara).

"wah!!!! Pas banget!!!!!!!!!

Berarti satu kali lagi kamu bakalan dapat 735.429.000 ledakan bom ku!!!" kata Deidara sambil mau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ampuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!! Maafkan aku!!!!!!!! Aku akan lakukan apa saja untukmu, tapi kau jangan keluarkan 'itu' dari sakumu" mohon Uchi sambil berlutut di atas lantai.

(ya… iyalah!!! Masa' di atas dengkul?)

**"HAH!!!!!!?" **Deidara kaget setengah sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Uchi.

"Aku 'kan mau kasih kamu uang gajian karena udah jadi babu disini selama lima puluh tahun tanpa pesangon!!? (Uchi 'kan 16 tahun) tapi, kalau gak mau ya gak papa si!" kata Deidara sambil memasukkan lagi dua lembaran uang ke sakunya.

"WALAH!! Kalau itu sih aku MAU!!!" teriak Uchi sambil berjingkat, lompat, dan salto untuk berdiri dari atas lantai (dengan sangat gak logis).

Deidara pun tersenyum melihatnya, dia kemudian memberikan dua lembaran uangnya ketangan Uchi.

"OH MY GOD!!" teriak Uchi kaget.

"Ada apa lagi!!?" tanya Deidara terkejut.

"Ada wajah pak RT disini!!"

Seketika itu pula Uchi merasakan jitakan super duper mengerikan yang benar-benar mematikan dari Deidara yang ke 13.475.824 dalam satu minggu (panjang banget).

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau teriak-teriak gitu?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"..."

"Kok kau malah diam!? LOE TULI, YA HMM!!!?"

"Masa' kerjaku cuma dapat gaji dua ratus ribu?" kata Uchi tiba-tiba sambil memperlaihatkan dua lembaran uang ditangan kanan dan kirinya yang dilambai-lambaikan pada Deidara.

"Kerjaku 'kan banyak! Dari cuci piring, cuci baju, cuci mobil, cuci kulkas, cuci dapur, cuci kandang ayam, kandang sapi, kandang kebo, kandang kambing..."

"WOI!!! kok malah jadi peternakan sih, rumahku!!!" bentak Deidara pada Uchi yang lagi ngoceh kayak beo.

"Dan yang lebih penting, aku selalu jadi bahan uji coba dinamitmu" lanjut Uchi sambil mangut-mangut tanpa memperdulikan bentakan Deidara.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau..." kata Deidara sambil mencomot dau lembaran uang dari tangan Uchi.

**WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS**

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 0,001 detik, Uchi sudah mengambil uang dari tangan Deidara (sangat gak logis).

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau aku TIDAK MAU!!!"

"Trus kenapa protes hmm?"

"KURANG..." kata Uchi dengan wajah kayak sapi yang dianiaya sama anjing.

"Udah deh, terima aja dulu seadanya itu 'kan juga temasuk rezeki, kau itu 'kan masih kecil memang mau beli apa dengan uang banyak..." nasehat Deidara yang sok bijak, padahal sebenarnya lagi bokek ampe gak sanggup beli mobil (WHAT?).

Uchi yang polos pun cuma bisa nundukin kepala setelah dinasehati majikannya "i.. iya deh…" katanya lagi kayak hampir nangis-nangis GEJE gitu deh!

"Oh, iya! Tadi kenepa kamu teriak-teriak!?" tanya Deidara lagi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ya ini, aku dapat brosur di jalan tadi"

*menunjukkan brosur yang dipungut pada Deidara*

"Bagus 'kan!? Ada gambar Itachi-kun!!!"

"Sini!!! Coba kulihat!!!" bentak Deidara sambil merebut kertas berukuran 19,9 x14,47 cm dari tangan Uchi (nanggung banget angkanya).

"Itu untuk Dei-chan saja" kata Uchi sambil tersenyum.

"HAH!!? Ini 'kan ada gambar idola faforitmu? Apa kau yakin ngasih ke aku?" tanya Deidara kaget.

"Iya"

"Kenapa?"

karena aku sudah punya buanyak"

Hah!!? Apa maksudmu?"

Tadi pagi aku keliling kampung buat mungutin semua brosur yang ada, habis 'kan sayang kalau diinjak dan jadi rusak" terang Uchi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hah!!? Trus kamu taruh mana?"

"Kamarku"

"..." *sweetdrop*

tapi, kemudian Deidara kembali lagi memperhatikan brosur bergambar Itachi tadi.

"I...ini..." katanya terbata-bata karena terkejut.

Itu apa?" tanya Uchi penasaran.

"LIHAT DAN BACA AJA SENDIRI!!!" bentak Deidara sambil memperlihatkan brosur kedepan mata Uchi dengan sangat dekat. saking dekatnya Uchi mesti mundur dikit biar bisa liat.

"Astagfirullah halazim!!" teriak Uchi tiba-tiba jadi sok islam.

"Kok ampe sekaget itu sih bacanya?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku lupa"

"Lupa apa?"

"Lupa kalau aku gak bisa baca!"

"..." *sweetdrop* "Loe gak lulus TK, ya?"

"Kok tau?" (pemberitauan: Uchi gak pernah TK tapi langsung SD! **Believe it or not!!!**)

"Dasar bodoh!!"

"Memang"

"Hah, cape' ngomong ma orang BEGO!!! Ini tuh bacanya kalau AKATSUKI LAGI KEKURANGAN ANGOTA!!!" sembur Deidara.

"Hm, itu enak, ya? atau nama ayam barunya Dei-chan?"

"Bukan BEGO!!! Ini nama groupnya ITACHI!!!!!"

"Oh, maksudmu AKATSUKI?"

"Anak pintar"

"..."

"..."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, lebih tepetnya satu jam lima puluh sembilan menit lima puluh sembilan detik (nanggung banget nulisnya).

Merekapun terdiam...

Makin diam...

Dan terus diam...

"Aha!!! Aku tahu!!!" ucap uchi tiba-tiba "Aku akan jadi anggota Akatsuki!!!"

**PLETAK**

**PLETEK**

**PLETOK**

Bagi yang gak tau tadi suara apaan, Author kasih tau: tadi adalah suara jitakan Dei-chan yang super duper mengerikan yang benar-benar mematikan dengan extra rasa sakit tiga ratus tiga puluh tiga juta kali lipat dari pukulan Tsunade-sama (panjang banget).

"Loe tuh telmi banget sih!! Cuma buat mikir gitu aja gue mesti munggu lou dari taun monyet baru kelar!!!"

Disisi lain seorang receiver sedang bersin dengan kerasnya, saking kerasnya sampe bikin seorang dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik lari ngibrit sembunyi di dalem kaos kaki seorang setan yang lagi pegang buku hitamnya. Kemudian setan itu tiba-tiba aja tersenyum ramah dengan lebarnya. Saking ramahnya jadi bikin Author merinding en nyungslep ke naraka tingkat tujuh.

(GAK PENTING BANGET!!!)

"Wah, Dei-chan hebat sekali!!!"

"Apanya?"

"Yah, yang tadi!"

"Hah? yang mana sih?"

"Tahun monyet" ('HACHIIIH!!!' Suara bersin seorang receiver kembali terdengar).

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku belum pernah dengar ada tahun yang kayak gitu di dunia ini"

"Ya, itu memang gak pernah ada BEGOOO!!!!

Hosh... hosh... gue napas dulu"

"Hah!!? Apa kau bilang?"

"OKE!! Ayo kita lanjutin!!"

"Eh? Baiklah!!"

"Hah, lama-lama kalo sama loe, gue bisa kena stroke, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (emang Uchi rokok) bersin-bersin, pilek, batuk..."

"STOOP!!!!!

dengan NEO ENTROSTOP!!!"

Emang gue diare???"

(mong-mong kok jadi ngiklan, ya?)

Dei-chan pun langsung mengeluarkan aba-aba jitakan yang super duper mengerikan yang benar-benar sangat matikan. Namun, karena nama jitakan Dei-chan yang super panjang itu harus disebutin maka hal itu malah memberikan kesempatan pada Uchi untuk kabur. Karena merasakan bahwa jitakannya tidak berhasil, akhirnya Dei-chan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan basoka tanah liatnya yang super gedhe(besar). Saking besarnya hanya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya dan waktu yang sesempit-sempitnya, dengan menggunakan satu tembakan saja desa Iwagakure langsung lenyap rata tak bernoda.

Atas terjadinya hal diatas, Deidara dan Uchi yang tak bertanggung jawabpun langsung kabur. Dengan motif mencari markas Akatsuki dan modal sandiwara murahan yang hanya ditonton oleh para monyet (lagi-lagi terdengar suara receiver bersin).

Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dan kemudian malah dikejar-kejar oleh dua polisi Hyuuga Konoha yaitu Neji dan Hinata (Iwagakure ke Konoha berapa centi sih?). Mereka berdua pun memeriksa Uchi dan Deidara yang bertingkah mencurigakan. Dengan pengelihata Byakugan, mereka dapat melihat tembus pandang isi kepala Uchi yang sebenarnya gak ada isinya alias kosong (pantes bego!). Dan isi kepala Deidara yang akan meleduk dalam waktu sembilan sembilan menit lima puluh sembilan detik lagi.

Sehabis melihat isi otak mereka yang dirasa tidak berbahaya (apanya yang tidak berbahaya!!!?). Akhirnya Deidara dan Uchi dapat lepas dari polisi yang mengejar mereka. Setelah itu Deidara dan Uchi pun segera mencari markas Akatsuki. Dengan adanya Deidara yang ternyata buta arah dan Uchi yang bego dalam segala hal, sekarang mereka malah tersesat di Hutan rimba.

**KRUUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK...**

Bunyi perut Uchi yang menyanyi dengan merdu, saking merdunya ampe bikin Deidara frustasi.

"Loe tuh bisa diem kagak seh!!!?" bentak Deidara.

"Dari tadi 'kan aku diam Dei-chan..."

"Lha itu!!?"

"Ini perutku yang lagi kelaperan..."

Ya, iyalah!! Dimana-mana perut bunyi 'Kruyuuk' tuh namanya kelaperan! Sebenarnya nh yang bego Uchi, Dei-chan, apa Readers sih!!?

*didamprat granat dari Dei-chan en sandal dari Readers yang kecewa*

**...**

Kali ini perut Dei-chan ikut numpang konser.

Mereka pun saling pandang dengan sama-sama memasang wajah Geje, entah mau ketawa atau mau nangis. Karena saking kelaperanya, mereka jadi gak bisa ngomong lebih tepatnya males ngomong, sih!

Nah, disaat sepertiinilah si Author seneng-seneng teriak BANZAAI!!! en meletusin kembang api karena gak pegel nulis dialog (kan baru nulis satu cerita kok udah pegel? Ketauan banget kalo gak pernah olah raga)

sssssssssssst, jangan buka aib donk!!!

"Dei-chan!!!! Lihat itu!!!!!" kata Uchi tiba-tiba sambil nunjuk diara kejauhan menggunakan seluruh tenaga akhirnya.

Deidara yang udah sekaratpun sebenernya males nurutin orang bego tapi akhirnya diapun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Uchi. Tiba-tiba aja Deidara langsung tersenyum lebar dan saling pandang dengan Uchi.

"ITU WARUNG!!!!!" tereak mereka berdua hampir secara bersamaan.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya dan tanpa memperdulikan Uchi yang seorang cewek lemah tak berdaya, Deidara pun ngebut menggunakan kecepatan kilat menuju warung tersebut dan meninggalkan Uchi. Tapi, saking cepatnya dia lari ampe gak liat kalau ada batu yang nyangkut di kakinya. Dan...

BRUUUK

Tanpa dikasih tau dan diberi tau, Deidara pun jatuh en nylungsep di tanah.

"Jatuh ni yeee..." ejek Uchi sambil jalan dengan santainya melewati Deidara yang masih nyium tanah.

"UCHI-CHAN BEGOOO!!!!!!" teriak Deidara sambil berdiri dari tidurnya dan berlari mengejar Uchi, lebih tepatnya menuju ke warung.

Pada akhirnya setelah adu kecepatan selama tujuh ronde mereka berdua pun tiba juga di depan emperan warung tersebut. Deidara yang merasa lebbih tua pun menarik baju Uchi dan melesat ke dalam warung duluan, sedangkan Uchi hampir aja jatoh karena ditarik bajunya oleh Deidara. tapi, untungnya gak jadi jatoh karena Uchi udah narik rambut panjang Deidara yang ada didepannya duluan.

"Adaw!!!" teriak Dei-chan kesakitan karena ditarik rambutnya dari belakang.

"Hwaaa!!! Maaf Dei-chan!!! Aku tadi hampir aja jatuh" kata Uchi panik.

Sebenarnya Dedara udah mau ngeledakin nih anak tapi, dia masih sadar kalo perutnya yang kelaperan jauh lebih penting dari pada ngurusin anak bego ini. Oleh sebab itu, dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan kemudian masuk ke dalam warung. Sedangkan Uchi ngekor di belakang Deidara.

"Mbak, pesen pecel lelenya satu ma teh angetnya satu!!" pesan Deidara (baru kali nie denger Deidara makan pecel, 'ndeso banget').

"Aku mau semua dan air putih" pesan Uchi.

"Wuidih!!! Pesenanmu kok aneh banget!!?" tanya seorang cowok berambut jabrik yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana?

Uchi yang ngerasa gak kenal ma nie orang cuma diem seribu bahasa (padahal bahasa standartnya aja kurang, lha nih malah diam seribu bahasa).

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" BENTAK Deidara kaget ngeliat cowok yang ngobrol sama Uchi.


End file.
